


Результат

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: По мультфильму https://www.youtube.com/embed/Dd_0BIuZgHgИ.. Ансбах попал





	Результат

Тени длинные и расчерчивают землю до самого горизонта. Все потому, что зима, а зимой солнце едва взбирается на небо.  
Где-то в этой проклятой богами галактике обязательно есть зима. А на "Барбароссе" нет смены времен года и теней тоже нет. Все потому, что нет солнца. Ровный электрический свет не в счет.  
Кирхайс даже не на мостике, он в каюте-кабинете, подальше от любопытных глаз.  
Там проще сделать тише звук комма, чтобы три перекошенных яростью лица смотрелись скорее забавно, чем устрашающе.  
Хотя, конечно, Оберштайн спокоен. По нему не скажешь, что совещание чем-то отличается от десятка других.  
Миттермайер в ярости. Он то краснеет, то белеет, то стучит кулаком по столу. В его непосредственной эмоциональности есть своя прелесть.   
Тоска - вот, что чувствует сейчас Зигфрид. Тоска по таким же ярким открытым эмоциям. Тоска по азарту и чувству единения, когда они, все четверо, дышали, чувствовали в унисон.  
В реку нельзя войти дважды. Их осталось трое. Оберштайн не сможет заменить Райнхарда, да и не пытается. Кирхайс видит сейчас отчетливо, что Оберштайн просто следует выбранному не им пути и не желает с него сворачивать. Ройенталь тоже видит это. Именно его, что гнев, что спокойствие обманчивей всего. Он просчитывает уже совершенно другую дорогу, другую ветку развития событий и улыбка будет означать принятое решение.

Кирхайс закрывает глаза.  
Он не хочет видеть, как улыбнется Оскар.   
Больше всего сейчас Кирхайс хочет отмотать время назад, когда их склоки были не менее важными, но ... пустыми. Можно было обернуться, поймать хищный взгляд и увидеть, как Райнхард принимает решение.  
Это не повторится никогда. Райнхард мертв.  
Кирхайсу иногда кажется, что он видит полупрозрачного вихрастого юношу, который бродит по кабинету или болтает ногами, сидя на столе. Приходится отводить взгляд. Кирнайс не готов к разговору с призраком, с собственной совестью, со своей беспомощностью.

Сначала был взрыв - уже тогда Кирхайс видел, что Ансбах попал, что не удалось отвести дуло в сторону и сбить прицел.  
Потом была боль в рассеченной щеке, но она уже не играла роли. Все потеряло смысл и перестало иметь значение. Галактика в первую очередь.  
Хотелось пить.   
Хотелось, чтобы перестала болеть щека, хотелось, чтобы тело укутало ласковое небытие.  
Хотелось сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло. Притвориться, что все осталось, как было. Просто забыть о том, что потерял самого важного в своей жизни человека.  
Кирхайс каждый раз улыбался этой мысли. Вернее улыбнулся бы, если бы так не болело лицо. Аннерозе, безусловно, тоже человек. Но именно после смерти Райнхарда, Зигфрид понял, что это была детская ... нет... не влюбленность. Просто у нее золотые волосы и длинные пальцы. Просто у нее гордая посадка головы. Просто женщину любить правильнее, чем мужчину, только и всего.  
Жаль, что чтобы понять себя, пришлось заплатить столь высокую цену.   
Эти размышления нарушал Оберштайн. Каждый раз он приходил в неудобное время, не давая раствориться в скорби до потери собственного я.  
Он отчитывался и даже дожиделся утвердительного кивка на свои же предложения. Кирхайс понимал почему - у Оберштайна не было сил спорить с кем-либо, а Ройенталь наверняка на каждое его заключение мог предложить десяток своих.   
Оскар не прав. Прав, конечно, но только на свой лад.  
Может быть это был его способ забыть о потере.  
Может быть тогда, в своем горе, Кирхайсу казалось, что все были влюблены в Райнхарда так же отчаянно, как и он сам.  
По крайней мере Ройенталь мстил яростно до жестокости, а Оберштайн раз за разом делал шаг назад, в темноту.   
Еще дальше.   
Еще.  
Он не подписал ни одного указа единолично, заставив Кирхайса утвердить каждый. Будто не уверен, будто сомневался, будто... будто все равно.  
В последний раз Зигфрид предупреждающе поднял руку: "Примите решение сами", - и вышел.  
Вышел в сад.  
Там долгие зимние тени расчерчивали снег до самого забора.  
Мир очень маленький, если смотреть на него вот так, с крыльца, а не на экране рубки.  
Маленький и безразличный. Ему все равно умирают люди или остаются жить.

И даже сам Кирхайс остался среди этой укрытой снегом травы, пусть даже тело было вынуждено подняться на капитанский мостик и скомандовать взлет.  
Это все пластиковое, ненастоящее, поддельное. Весь тщательно выверенный мир "Барбароссы" - имитация, а "Брунгильда" осталась на Одине и превратится в музей. Это было последнее осознанное решение Зигфрида среди того бесконечного списка решений, которые приносил ему Оберштайн.

Вместе с эмоциями умерла и ненависть. Ненависть к тем, кто сделал это, ненависть к тем, кто остался в живых. Впрочем, ее, наверное, и не было никогда. Была обида на Райнхарда, который позволил себе умереть, который имел наглость выйти из игры в самый неподходящий момент и оставить их всех, наедине со своими страхами и болью.  
Кирхайс тоже хотел бы быть маленьким и болтать ногами, сидя на подоконнике. Он и чувствует себя маленьким и беспомощным. Все старше него и все ждут его выбор - надо только подать знак.  
Но если Оскару наскучит ожидание, то он склонит голову на бок и улыбнется.  
Можно назвать это ощущение предвидением, но Кирхайс видит, как это произойдет.  
Видит, как Оскар обманчиво расслаблен, видит, как военная полиция уводит Оберштайна - интересно, ему будут завязывать глаза при расстреле или просто отберут протезы, как вещественное доказательство?  
Потом будет война.   
Долгая или не очень - зависит от того, насколько Ройенталь на самом деле хорош.  
Ни один из них не так хорош, как Райнхард.  
Хотя, может быть, смерть в бою - способ Оскара забыть? Кирхайс даже может почувствовать красоту и изящество этого решения. Оно очаровывает притягательностью сумасшествия, оно манит за собой.  
Сейчас, глядя на разделенный на три части экран комма, Зигфрид готов сделать шаг назад и увидеть, как галактика потонет в кровавом безумии.  
Когда светит солнце, то тени черные, и не разглядеть, что прячется в их глубине. Но когда кровавые отблески заката исчезнут, когда наступит час сумерек, то станут видны те, кого привык не замечать.

Вот Оскар наклоняет голову на бок, а уголки губ начинают растягиваться в улыбке. Еще мгновенье - он обвинит Оберштайна в государственной измене и ничего уже нельзя будет изменить.  
\- Довольно. Я принимаю командование на себя, - собственный голос звучит хрипло и непривычно жестко.   
Кирхайс смотрит только на Ройенталя и обращается только к нему. Ройенталь едва заметно поводит плечами и откидывается на кресле. Этот жест можно толковать как угодно: от обиды до кокетства, от затаенной злости, до полного принятия.  
Миттермайер явно испытывает облегчение - пожалуй Волк Бури единственный, на кого можно положиться до конца. Или?..  
Оберштайн медленно разжимает кулаки. По тому, как сверкнули протезы, как едва заметно дрожат пальцы, Кирхайс видит, что Оберштайн хочет сбежать. Сейчас больше всего на свете он мечтает сбежать и запереться в кабинете, привалившись спиной к двери. Но он не сделает этого. Отчасти, потому что ему не свойственны внешние проявления истерики, от части потому, что Кирхайс не позволит. Все точки над i надо расставить сейчас.  
Еще пока не ночь. Пока длятся сумерки есть время для принятия решений. 

Белобрысый вихрастый юноша задумчиво болтает ногами, сидя на столе, прямо на папке с чрезвычайно секретными документами. Достаточно взгляда, чтобы он переместился в кресло. Кирхайсу надо работать и нет ни времени, ни желания объяснять призраку правила поведения в рабочих кабинетах.  
Игра продолжается.

***  
Если задуматься, то смена времен года - необходима для всего живого во вселенной. В тропиках дождь сменится засухой, на севере зима станет летом, а ближе к полюсу наступит долгий полярный день.  
Все живое привыкло, что мир вокруг меняется, а значит надо поддерживать эти изменения.  
Шесть лет - отличный срок, для того, чтобы попробовать что-то изменить. Кирхайс чувствует удовлетворение и гордость - выбрали его. Даже та сторона галактики выбрала его как президента. Наплевать, что немалую роль сыграла поддержка военных с обеих сторон.  
Через шесть лет будут решать заново, а там уже посмотрим, что к чему.  
Нет, в императорском венце была бы своя прелесть, но Кирхайс может признаться только себе, что он не готов отбирать трон у Райнхарда, даже если Райнхард давно мертв.  
\- Мое прошение... - Оберштайн замолкает, глядя прямо перед собой. Ровно в стену над правых ухом Кирхайса. Там краска легла не совсем ровно и образовалась причудливая сморщенная капля. Зигфрид знает. Он как-то делал вид, что бьется головой об стену и случайно ее заметил. Это очень умиротворяющая капля, всем своим видом говорящая о несовершенстве мира в целом и отдельных людей в частности.  
Свобода от того, что необязательно быть совершенным настолько покорила Кирхайса, что он решил сохранить каплю во что бы то ни стало, поэтому запретил перекрашивать стены. Так что дело вовсе не в президентском аскетизме или консерватизме.  
Просто у Кирхайса есть власть сохранять то, что кажется важным лично ему, а остальные могут катиться в Хель.  
Оберштайн вот не может.  
\- Отклонено, - улыбается Кирхайс. - Можете вернуться к этому разговору через шесть лет, когда начнется новый виток.  
На лице Оберштайна непередаваемая смесь эмоций. Непередаваемая в первую очередь потому, что не понять: ему все равно? Он внутри кричит от боли? Он сейчас швырнет Кирхайсу документы в лицо? Он сейчас подойдет и отколупает потек на стене, а потом совершит пафосное ритуальное самоубийство? Он вернется к себе в кабинет и спокойно продолжит работать, потому что в тайне надеялся, что его не отпустят?  
Зигфрид совершенно не представляет, что творится у него в голове, да и не хочет представлять. У каждого должна быть своя маленькая тайна, тем более, что Оберштайн старше его на жизнь и совершенно не нуждается в эмпатии или долгих разговорах на кушетке. Нет, он не хочет об этом поговорить.  
Зато, с определенной долей вероятности, он хочет оттаскать за уши Двойную Звезду и отобрать автономию у Венли. Еще он, наверняка, хочет кофе-с-виски и лично уже погулять с собакой. Но он не может гулять с собакой, пока не оттаскает за уши Двойную Звезду - замкнутый круг.  
Кирхайс искренне считает, что гиперконтроль только обозлит Ройенталя, а значит Миттермайр сможет натворить глупостей, выгуливать собаку Оберштайна вдвоем было бы чересчур..... просто чересчур. Без комментариев, особенно для прессы.  
А вот кофе-с-виски... или виски-с-кофе... это отличная идея. Великолепная. Может быть хотя бы в этот раз Оберштайна удасться споить?


End file.
